The present invention relates to a collecting system for packagings, preferably returnable packagings and even more preferred aluminium cans for beverages, comprising a feed-in device for the packagings, which feed-in device is arranged at a first location, preferably in a retail shop, suitably in connection with its entrance.
Conventional systems for collection of returnable packagings, more precisely for aluminium cans for beverages, consist of automatic machines into which cans are fed, are decoded by a bar code reader, are cut to pieces and are collected in plastic sacs. The automatic machines are often located in connection with the entrances of food shops so that the customers not will have to carry empty cans through the shop.
These automatic machines and their location cause a number of disadvantages. One nuisance, being noise, arises in the shop, or at least in its entrance, from the cutting device that cuts the cans to pieces, due to the cutting device being located nearby the automatic machine. This type of noise does, besides being a nuisance to the customers, constitute a burden for the personnel in their work environment, especially for the cashiers who are often located in connection to the entrance. Furthermore, the collecting in plastic sacs gives the disadvantages that the sacs, due to space and handling aspects, not can be very large, usually about 150 liters, which means that the automatic machines relatively often stop due to full sac, leading to the shop personnel having to change sacs and having to transport the filled sac to the loading ramp of the stop, where it is taken care of for further transport. Moreover, the transport from the automatic machine to the loading ramp causes risks for the personnel hurting themselves on the cut up cans and also a risk that possible remaining liquid contents in the can leak from the sac if it gets holes. Such holes arise very easy due to the sharp edges of the cut up cans.
There is known, through GB 1,531,438, a device for the transport of preferably light articles such as empty plastic bottles, in connection with their production and filling with beverages or other liquid. Accordingly, the device also comprises means for distribution of the bottles so that they can be placed on a conveyor belt or similar device for the filling. At the transport to this conveyor belt, the bottles are automatically fed in into an intake and are transported in a tubular shaped transporting system to the outlet for the means for distribution. The bottles are transported one by one in the tubular system by aid of air which is blown in at the intake. A high speed of air, which transports the bottles, arises due to the tube being formed as a venturi after the air blow intake.
According to the present invention there is provided a collecting system for packagings, preferably returnable packagings, comprising a feed-in device for the packagings, which feed-in device is arranged at a first location. Furthermore, an automatic transport device is arranged to automatically, and preferably mechanically, transport the packagings from said feed-in device to a demolition and/or collecting device which is arranged at a second location, said second location being located at a distance from said first location.
Several advantages in relation to prior art, are obtained by the invention. The nuisance of noise in the entrance of food shops disappears and work load/risks for the personnel decreases significantly, since the packagings are transported automatically to the collecting device. The latter may also comprise a container of considerable size, which does not have to be emptied very often and which can be emptied by machine, to a truck or similar.
According to one aspect of the invention, said second location is situated at least 5 meters, preferably 8-100 meters and even more preferred 10-80 meters from said first location. Long distances are an advantage in eliminating noise in the entrance, but also in the room which is located behind the wall which the feed-in device, i.e. the automatic machine, is arranged in. This room is often used by the personnel as store room, office, coffee room or similar. In existing food shops, there is also a long distance between the entrance with the automatic machines and the loading ramp, which is a suitable location for a collecting device and which is often located at the backside of the shop.
According to another aspect of the invention, the transport device comprises a driving device and a transport canal, whereby the packagings are conducted in this transport canal by the driving device pushing a first packaging a distance forward in the transport canal, whereby this first packaging pushes a second packaging, being ahead of the first one, forward in the transport canal, which second packaging, in its turn, pushes a third packaging, being ahead of the second packaging, forward, and so on.